The present invention relates to an endoscope, or more particularly, to a wire guide tube of the extractor operating device in an endoscope.
A side view type or a direct view type endoscope which is used for examining the inner portion of the stomach and bowels or used for cutting out or treating polyps on the wall of the stomach and bowels by an extractor which is inserted through an extractor leading tube must be, nowadays, thoroughly washed and sterilized after using it. The washing and sterilization must be done not only on the surface of the endoscope, but also on the inner portion of the tubes in the endoscope. A tube which is opened at both its ends such as an extractor leading tube or a water and air supplying tube can be thoroughly washed and sterilized by the circulation of cleanser and disinfectant. But the rear end portion of the wire guide tube of the extractor operating device is closed and connected to the extractor operating device, and sufficient washing and sterilization of pflegm or body fluid which flows into the wire guide tube is difficult.